Non, je ne suis pas folle
by Aurelily.S
Summary: Hermione Granger n'est pas folle... DMHG pas de l'amour juste de la haine et des larmes
1. La découverte d'Hermione

**Avant de partir pour un long moment j'aimerais vous faire découvrir ma nouvelle fanfiction, une petite idée de psychopate qui m'est venu comme ça ...**

**Non, je ne suis pas folle !**

****

**Chapitre 1 :La découverte d'Hermione ou Premier Symptôme**

_« Cher Journal,_

_Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je viens d'avoir 17 ans et d'après ma mère, je ne parle pas assez. Elle pense que je devrais me confier a quelqu'un, c'est pourquoi elle m'a offert ce journal, au début des vacances d' été. Mais je ne vois pas ce que ma mère veut que j'écrive dans un journal, je n'ai rien a dire de si intéressant ! Du moins je n'avais rien a dire avant aujourd'hui, 11 octobre 1997. C'est aujourd'hui qu'il m'est arrivé une chose qui, d'après moi, a sa place dans un journal intime. Je crois que Drago Malfoy est amoureux de moi ! Non, je ne suis pas folle, rassures-toi. En fait c'est Ginny qui m'a donné cette idée. Le mieux c'est que je te racontes, non ? Donc ce matin comme a son habitude, Malfoy est venu se moquer de moi et m'insulter. Bien sur je n'y aie pas fait attention, jusqu'à ce que Ginny dise cette phrase qui m'a fait réfléchir tout le reste de la journée : « Pourquoi il s'en prend toujours a toi ? Il y a d'autres enfants moldus dans cette école, non ? » Elle a vraiment soulevé une question a laquelle je n'avais jamais pensé depuis la deuxième année, quand il a commencé a m'insulter. Bien sur qu'il y a d'autre « sang-de-bourbe » a Poudlard, je ne suis pas la seule, mais sa me paraissait tellement logique qu'il ne s'attaque qu'a moi… D'abord je suis une griffondor et lui un serpentard, ensuite mes parents sont moldus et les siens sorciers au sang pur, et enfin je suis amie avec Harry Potter… Voilà trois raison qui m'on toujours suffit depuis la deuxième année. Mais Harry a d'autres enfants nés de parents moldus dans son entourages, et ils sont aussi a Griffondor… Les frères Crivet par exemple ! Est-ce que Malfoy persécute ces deux la, comme il le fait avec moi ? Bien sur que non…Je suis la seule ! J'ai donc réfléchi à ça toute la matinée, et au déjeuner quelque chose a fini de me convaincre que Malfoy pouvait très bien être amoureux de moi. Il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux pendant tout le repas ! Je n'y avait jamais fait attention avant, mais peut-être que c'est toujours comme ça ! Pour voir si j'avais raison, j'ai attendu le dîner… Il c'est passé exactement la même chose, il m'a regardé pendant TOUT le repas !Il ne m'en a pas fallut plus pour convaincre mes doutes. Aujourd'hui j'en suis presque sur, Drago Malfoy est amoureux de moi, Hermione Granger ! _

_Je dois avouer que sa ne me dérange pas trop, il faut avouer qu'il est plutôt mignon, et puis très intelligent, mais surtout, mystérieux, j'adore les garçon mystérieux. Il n'a qu'un seul défaut, il va devenir, s'il ne l'est pas déjà, un mangemort. _

_Qui aurait imaginé un jour qu'un futur mangemort serait amoureux d'une sang-de-bourbe ! »_

Hermione referma son journal intime, et poussa un long soupire. Elle souri en son fort intérieur, l'année s'annonçait pleine de surprise pour elle. La jeune Griffondor s'endormit rapidement se soir-là, ses rêves furent peuplés par Drago Malfoy, lui avouant son amour et lui promettant qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, qu'un seul mot de sa part et il lui appartiendrait. Les rêves se confondaient parfois a la réalité …


	2. Interprétations

Le chapitre deux déjà en ligne !! J'ai déjà écrit les 4 premiers chapitres mais je préfére les poster un par un... Laisser moi vos impréssion !

**Non, je ne suis pas folle !**

**Chapitre 2 : Interprétation **

L'étude des runes, qui était le premier cours de la journée, avait commencé depuis une vingtaines de minutes, et déjà, Hermione ne prenait plus de note. Elle observait simplement Drago, et ses moindres faits et gestes, avec une plume dans les mains, prête a noter le moindre fait anormal dans son journal.

_« 9h12 : Il m'a regardé_

_9h17 : Il a fait tomber sa plume au moment ou le professeur Vector m'interrogeais_

_9h22 : Il n'a pas su répondre a la question que lui a posé le professeur Vector »_

Il était maintenant 9h27, et elle n'avait rien noté d'autre. Drago ne bougeait plus, il était assis droit comme un i sur sa chaise, et semblait écouté le cours avec une assiduité inhabituelle. Hermione quant à elle avait perdu le fil du cours depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait été interrogé, la seule chose qu'il l'intéressait à présent était Drago et le moindre de ses gestes.

_« 9h27 : Il écoute les cours en prenant bien soin de ne jamais se retourner_

_9h30 : Il parle avec Pansy Parkinson_

_9h36 : Il pose sa plume et se retourne brusquement vers moi … »_

Pourquoi venait-il de se retourné comme cela ? Et pourquoi la fixait-il avec insistance depuis maintenant trois minutes ? Le regard qu'il lui lançait n'avait rien du regard qu'un homme pose sur la femme qu'il aime, Hermione devait bien l'avouer. Au contraire, il semblait la menacer. Pourquoi diable la regardait-il de cette façon ? N'était-il pas censé lui faire part de son amour pour elle en la regardant avec amour et tendresse, comme l'aurait fait un garçon normal ? Mais Drago Malfoy n'avait rien d'un garçon normal… Hermione et lui se regardait dans les yeux depuis maintenant cinq minutes. C'est alors qu'Hermione compris… Tout au fond des yeux de Drago, elle cru voir quelque chose, une chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu dans ses yeux. Comme s'il la suppliait, comme s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose mais qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire… Puis son regard redevint dur et menaçant. Hermione lui fit un sourire timide et acquiesça d'un signe de tête, avant de noter ce qu'elle venait de voir dans son journal. Malfoy la regarda écrire avec étonnement, il n'arrivait pas a croire que Granger lui souriait quand il lui promettait la mort d'un simple regard. Mais, après avoir passé sept ans avec Potter et Weasley, personne ne pouvait rester sain d'esprit. Il avait cependant atteint son but, elle ne le regardait plus comme elle l'avait fait depuis le début du cours, il allait être enfin tranquille !

Après le cours de runes, les serpentards et les griffondors n'avaient, heureusement pour Drago, plus de cours en commun pour la matinée. Hermione rejoignit donc Harry et Ron pour le cours de sortilèges, en commun avec poufsouffle. Les trois amis prirent place au fond de la classe comme a leur habitude. Mais au lieu de sortir son livre et sa baguette magique, Hermione sortie son journal et sa plume. Elle l'ouvrit a la page de ce matin et commença a relire ses notes, sous les yeux étonnés de Ron et Harry, qui avaient du mal a croire que leur Hermione n'écoutait pas en cours.

_« Il a fait tomber sa plume lorsque j'ai pris la parole … ça l'a déconcentré d'entendre ma voix … Il est devenu maladroit juste à l'évocation de mon nom … Si ce n'est pas une preuve ça ! Et puis ce regard qu'il m'a lancé, après avoir parler avec Pansy, ça veut bien dire quelque chose. Peut-être que Pansy a remarqué que j'observais Drago, et qu'il y a vu là le moment idéal pour me faire passer un message. Mais pourquoi son regard était si menaçant au départ ? Sûrement parce qu'il n'était pas très sur de lui, ou bien parce qu'il voulait que je le regarde ! C'est vrai que si j'avais vu Drago Malfoy me regarder gentiment, en temps normal bien sur, j'aurais tout de suite baissé les yeux. Il a du se dire que s'il commençait par me regarder de cette manière je soutiendrais son regard suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse me faire passer son message… Et quel message… Il avait l'air si désespéré … Mais que veut-il que j'y fasse ? Je ne peux quand même pas aller le voir et lui dire que j'ai compris ce qu'il tente de cacher a tous, non ? Il risque de mal le prendre, il est tellement orgueilleux, il n'avouera jamais qu'il est vraiment amoureux de moi, en tout cas pas de son plein grès. Mais c'est peut-être ça qu'il m'a demandé tout à l'heure… De l'aider à m'avouer son amour … »_

Hermione referma brusquement son journal en voyant que Ron essayait de lire par dessus son épaule. Elle lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur le sort du jeune homme s'il recommençait une telle chose. Puis, comme elle vit que les autres élèves s'entraînaient a un sort sur des cousins, elle prit sa baguette et observa Harry, pour essayer de trouver de quel sort il s'agissait. Il lui fallut cinq minutes pour trouver la formule et le geste mais seulement deux pour le lancé parfaitement. Comme toujours, le professeur était émerveillé par ses prouesse et ne la tarissait pas d' éloges.

Le reste de la matinée se passa le plus normalement possible, Hermione n'avait pas ressortie son journal mais elle pensait toujours a Malfoy.

Pendant le déjeuner par contre, la jeune fille laissa de côté son rôti pour observer le serpentard. Contrairement a la veille, il ne levait pratiquement jamais la tête de son assiette, et les rares fois où il le faisait, il ne regardait pas en direction d'Hermione. Mais cette dernière voyait cette réaction du meilleur œil. Pour elle, si Drago ne la regardait pas c'est parce qu'il avait peur de trop en dire avec son regard, comme ce matin en cours. Il l'ignorait donc, pour qu'un tel accident ne se reproduise pas. C'est donc avec bonne humeur qu'elle termina son repas, et le reste de la journée, car il n'y eu pas de changement en cours. Drago l'avais superbement ignoré, et la jeune fille ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Mais elle était tout de même heureuse car elle avait la preuve qu'il était amoureux d'elle, parfois il suffit d'un regard ...


	3. Confidences

**Je n'est qu'une chose à dire sur ce chapitre : pauvre Hermione...**

**Non, je ne suis pas folle !**

**Chapitre 3 : Confidences ou Les premiers doutes de Ginny Weasley**

_« Cher journal,_

_Je pense que ma mère a raison, je ne parle pas assez !Pourtant j'ai trois meilleurs amis merveilleux qui seraient près a m'écouter. Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte avant aujourd'hui. Tout a l'heure, Ron et Harry sont venu me parler, ils voulaient savoir si j'avais un problème quelconque. Je leur ai répondu que tout allais bien, car c'est vrai je me sens très bien, je n'ai aucun problème ! Mais ils ne m'ont pas crus, « parce que je suis toujours en train d'écrire dans mon journal pendant les cours » m'ont-ils répondu quand je leurs ai demandé pourquoi ça n'irait pas. Ils ont raison, j'écris souvent dans mon journal pendant les cours mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais mal, comment leur faire comprendre ? Je ne peux pas leur parler de mes doutes a propos de Malfoy, ils n'y croiraient jamais, ils me prendraient pour une folle. Je les entends déjà : « Quoi ? Malfoy, amoureux de toi ? Où est-ce que tu vas chercher ça Hermione ? » ou encore « Si Malfoy était capable de ressentir quoi que se soit d'autre que de la haine, il n'aimerait certainement pas une sang-de-bourbe, Hermy » Enfin bref, c'est claire que je ne peux rien leur dire sur ça. Même si Harry m'a répété une bonne dizaine de fois que je pouvais tout leur dire, qu'ils étaient mes amis et que je pouvais avoir confiance en eux, je ne serais pas assez folle pour leur parler de ça. Mais j'ai bien parler de trois meilleurs amis, il y a Ginny aussi. Elle c'est une fille et elle n'a aucuns a priori sur Malfoy, et puis c'est elle qui m'a fait penser sa la première fois. Elle, ne me prendrais pas pour une folle, elle me croirais peut-être… Puis j'avoue que ça me ferais du bien de parler a quelqu'un qui me réponde pour une fois. C'est bien d'écrire dans un journal mais ce n'est pas toi qui va me dire quoi faire, pas vrai ?C'est décidé j'irai voir Ginny tout a l'heure, mais pour l'instant je dois aller en potion, je ne voudrais pas me prendre une punition maintenant. » _

Hermione se rendit donc aux cachots, pour son double cours de potions, en commun avec les serpentards. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Malfoy et sa bande était déjà là. Comme il le faisait a chaque fois, Malfoy s'approcha de la jeune griffondor et la regarda de son air supérieur, Hermione, elle, lui adressa un timide sourire et soutint son regard.

Alors, sang-de-bourbe, lui cracha-t-il, tu n'es pas avec tes deux idiots d'amis ?

On dirait bien, en effet, répondit simplement Hermione, sans changer son expression.

Qu'est-ce qui te prends de sourire comme ça et de me parler sur se ton ? demanda Drago d'un air étonné.

Et comment aimerais-tu que je te répondes, Drago ? le questionna la jeune fille sur le même ton, in habituellement aimable

Qui te permets de m'appeler par mon prénom, Granger ? la questionna-t-il avec dégoût.

Est-ce que tu réponds toujours a une question par une autre question, Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle en insistant sur son nom, mais conservant toujours son ton polie et respectueux.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps a essayer de parler avec une sang-de-bourbe …

Le professeur Rogue ainsi que les autres élèves arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, Drago et sa bande de serpentard avait déjà laisser Hermione dans son coin.

Sans grande envie, les élèves se résignèrent a entré dans la sombre salle de potions, avec leur non moins sombre professeur. Les trois Griffondor avait pris leur place habituelle, avec Ernie Mc Millan, et les quatre serpentards étaient a la table d'à côté. Rogue les observa quelques temps avant d'agité sa baguette magique pour faire apparaître une recette de potion au tableau. Il retourna s'asseoir a son bureau sans un mot. Les cours de potions se déroulaient toujours de cette manière depuis l'année dernière. Rogue parlait le moins possible, ce qui ne déplaisait absolument pas aux huit élèves qui avaient été autorisés a poursuivre cette matière aux ASPIC.

Donc, les élèves préparaient leur potion dans le silence le plus complet, seul le bruit des ustensiles dont ils se servaient se faisait entendre. Et comme le groupe avait un bon niveau, Rogue ne se plaignait que lorsque Ron faisait brûler sa potion. Il le comparait souvent a Neville Londubat, ce qui agaçait le jeune homme.

La potion qu'ils devaient préparé durant ce cours était d'une facilité enfantine songea Hermione, en une demi-heure elle avait terminé. Rogue inspecta sa potion minutieusement, mais il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'admettre qu'elle était parfaitement préparé. Il l'autorisa donc a travailler une autre matière.

Hermione sortie son journal intime et sa plume, et observa Drago. Il n'avait toujours pas fini sa potion, mais a en croire la vapeur orangâtre qui s'échappait de son chaudron, il l'aurait bientôt terminé. Il semblait extrêmement concentré sur son chaudron, mais il eut la mauvaise idée de relevé la tête de sa préparation et de la tourné vers la table des Griffondors, pour voir leur avancement. Bien entendu il croisa le regard d'Hermione. Celle-ci jura apercevoir une pointe de fierté dans ses yeux au moment où il posa son regard sur le chaudron de la jeune fille. Pouvait-il vraiment être fière d'elle ? Il était fier d'être amoureux d'une fille aussi intelligente qu'elle, conclu Hermione, avant de s'empresser d'en prendre note dans son journal. Mais si Hermione avait regardé la potion de Harry, qui était juste en face d'elle, elle aurait compris d'où venait cette fierté dans les yeux de Malfoy. La potion de Harry paraissait très épaisse et l'odeur qui s'en échappait était vraiment affreuse, la seule chose qui était bien dans sa préparation était la couleur orange du liquide. Mais Hermione n'avait pas regardé le chaudron d'Harry, elle n'avait regardé que Malfoy, elle était tellement sur qu'il était fier d'elle et non de sa propre potion, l'aurait-il regardé dans les yeux a cet instant, si cette fierté ne s'adressait pas a elle ? A l'instant où elle pensait a cela, son regard fut attiré sur Ron, et elle vit qu'il la regardait… Quand une personne nous regarde, on la regarde aussi, c'est comme si cette personne avait un aimant dans les yeux … Inévitablement nos yeux sont attiré par ceux de celui qui nous observe…

Après ce cours, Hermione avait du temps de libre. Elle alla donc voir Ginny.

Salut Ginny, la salua-t-elle gaiement quand elle la trouva enfin

Hermione ! Je suis contente de te voir, sa fait longtemps qu'on a pas passé du temps toute les deux.

Oui, j'avais plein de chose en tête ces temps-ci, excuse moi…

Ce n'est pas grave ! Qu'est-ce que tu avais donc en tête ?

Et bien … Tu ne le répéteras a personne, hein ?

Bien sur que non, Hermione. Tu peux me faire confiance !

C'est juste qu'il c'est passé une chose incroyable… Drago Malfoy est amoureux de moi !

Quoi ?

T'as vu, c'est incroyable ! Et pourtant c'est la vérité, il est réellement amoureux de moi !

Comment peux-tu en être aussi sur ?

Ça ce voit tellement ! Je trouve même stupide de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant ! C'était tellement évidant !

Tu es sur ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Ginny était assez perplexe.

Il s'attaque toujours a moi, et il me regarde sans arrêt, j'ai même vu une chose étrange dans l'un de ses regards, comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose mais qu'il en était incapable…

Il devait sûrement vouloir te dire « qu'est-ce que tu as a me regarder, sale sang-de-bourbe ! »

Non Ginny, il voulait me dire autre chose, j'en suis sur.

Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue… Drago Malfoy venait d'arrivé dans la bibliothèque, accompagné d'une blonde de Serdaigle. Ils s'étaient caché entre les étagères, juste en face de l'endroit où se trouvaient Ginny et Hermione, leur laissant une vue parfaite de leurs moindre faits et gestes. La fille se jeta sur Malfoy et l'embrassa avec fougue, pendant que Drago lui retirait sa chemise. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser et de se déshabiller sous les yeux étonnés de Ginny et ceux enragés d'Hermione. La griffondor n'avait qu'une envie, aller voir cette fille et la tuer. Mais elle était incapable de bouger devant leurs deux corps nus, se rapprochant de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que la Serdaigle laisse échappé un gémissement étouffé par le baiser de Drago. Ginny était aussi paralysé qu'Hermione. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi Drago avait l'air amoureux d'Hermione, surtout s'il s'envoyait en l'air avec une quelconque fille devant elle. Le mouvement des deux adolescents était de plus en plus rapide, les deux griffondors devinaient ce qui allait suivre, mais elles ne pouvaient pas faire un mouvement. Elle assistèrent donc au moment fatidique, Hermione retenant un élan de colère. Ils se rhabillèrent et sortirent de la bibliothèque comme si de rien était, laissant Ginny toujours aussi choqué et Hermione au bord de l'infarctus. Quand elle eut repris ses esprits, Ginny se tourna vers son amie et posa sa main sur son épaule, qu'elle pressa dans un geste de compassion.

Je crois que tu t'es trompée, Hermione… Malfoy n'a pas l'air très amoureux, de toi ou de qui que se soit d'autres…

Tu ne comprends pas Ginny, tu n'as pas vu ses yeux… C'est dans ses yeux que tout se joue. Il m'a regardé quand … quand … enfin quand ils ont …

Hermione, il ne t'as pas regardé…

Bien sur que si ! Mais toi tu ne l'as pas vu, tu étais trop occupé a les mater, tu devais sûrement t'imaginé en train de le faire avec Harry ! Je suis sur que tu es trempée !

Ce n'est pas parce que tu viens de tomber de ton nuage que tu dois être vulgaire avec moi, Hermione. Je n'y peux rien si cet idiot n'est pas amoureux de toi !

Il est amoureux de moi, il ne savais pas que j'étais là c'est tout. Il devait certainement essayé de m'oublier dans les bras d'une autre !

Je croyais qu'il t'avais regardé ! Tu ne sais même plus ce que tu dit !

Oui, il m'a regardé mais c'était a la fin, au début il ne savait pas que j'étais présente !

Hermione … tenta de la raisonné Ginny

Non, je n'ai plus rien a te dire, Ginny.

Et elle partie. Ginny se laissa tombé sur sa chaise, et reporta son attention sur le livre qu'elle avait emprunter pour son cours d'études moldus. Elle devait préparé un exposé pour le lendemain. Mais elle n'arrivait pas a oublié sa dispute avec Hermione. D'où lui était donc venu cette idée selon laquelle Malfoy serait amoureux d'elle ? Comment une personne saine d'esprit pourrait pensé que Drago Malfoy serait amoureux d'Hermione Granger ? C'était comme de dire que Rogue était amoureux de Mc Gonagall, tout bonnement impossible. Et pourtant Hermione y croyait dur comme fer, elle n'en démordrait pas facilement, même s'il couchait avec toute l'école devant ses yeux, Ginny était persuadé qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Hermione ne devait pas être dans son état normal. Seulement Ginny ne voulait pas avouer qu'Hermione puisse avoir un vrai problème. Pour elle, Hermione avait toujours été un modèle, une personne infaillible. Si Hermione n'était plus parfaite le monde de Ginny s'écroulait. Elle préféra penser que ce n'était qu'une crise de folie passagère, et que sa meilleure amie réapparaîtrai bientôt. On ne connaît jamais assez ses amis …


	4. Lettres anonymes

**Hello !! Juste un ptit merci pour me vos review et excusé moi l'erreur au dernier chap il n'y a pas de chapitre 5 (j'ai même pas encore trouvé le tite ) dernier post de la semaine !!! **

**Non, je ne suis pas folle !**

**Chapitre 4 : Lettres anonymes ou Deuxième symptôme**

Drago prenait son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, attendant avec impatience l'arrivé du courrier. En effet, il devait recevoir une lettre de sa mère se matin. Il aimait recevoir du courrier, en particulier quand il venait de sa mère. Il fut donc ravi lorsque les hiboux commencèrent a s'engouffrer par les hautes fenêtres de la grande salle. Il aperçu le hiboux de la famille qui fonçait vers lui, presque aussitôt suivit par une chouette, d'une jolie couleur noir. Les deux animaux laissèrent tombé une lettre sur les genoux du jeune homme. Il ouvrit d'abord celle de sa mère, qu'il lu avec un sourire ravi collé sur les lèvres. Maintenant qu'il avait reçu une lettre de sa mère, même Potter ne pourrait pas lui enlevé sa bonne humeur. Puis il porta son attention sur la deuxième lettre. Il n'y avait écris que son nom sur la lettre, d'une écriture fine et noble, qu'il reconnu comme étant celle d'une femme, probablement. Il l'ouvrit avec attention et en sortie délicatement la lettre qu'elle contenait. A chaque mot qu'il lisait, son visage se décomposait de plus en plus, il perdait de ses couleurs, devenant blanc comme un linge. Bien sur la lettre n'était pas signé mais seule une fille atteinte de grave troubles psychologique pouvait envoyé une telle lettre a Drago Malfoy. Même Pansy n'aurait pas osé, c'est pour dire l'état mental dans lequel se trouvait cette pauvre fille. Et ses chevilles devaient être extrêmement gonflées, pensa Drago. Il fallait beaucoup d'orgueil pour se permettre une telle déclaration, surtout lorsqu'on la faisait a Drago Malfoy. Il remit la lettre dans son enveloppe et se leva a fougue, et quitta la grande salle. Dans le hall, il croisa Hermione. La jeune fille le regardait avec un sourire satisfait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à me regarder comme ça la sang-de-bourbe, pensa Drago en passant devant elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être bizarre en ce moment, sa ne doit pas tourné rond dans son cerveau de salle sang-de-bourbe ! Mais il ne lui prêta pas plus d'attention et gagna les cachots rapidement.

_« Cher journal, _

_Je crois qu'il est temps que j'aide un peu Drago. Il ne peut pas continuer a coucher avec n'importe qui sous prétexte qu'il ne peut pas m'avoir moi ! Surtout qu'il pourrait m'avoir s'il me le demandait, il faudrait juste qu'il vienne me parler, mais je sais qu'il ne le ferra pas. Si on ajoute a son orgueil sa timidité, espérer qu'il vienne me parler c'est comme espéré que le prince william me déclare un amour éternelle… Quasiment impossible. Il faut que je fasse le premier pas, sinon la situation ne décollera jamais. Je devrais peut-être lui envoyé une lettre ? Mais je ne vais pas signer, si quelqu'un tombe sur cette lettre, il risque d'avoir des ennuies, je ne veux pas que ça arrive, surtout si c'est ma faute. De toute façon, il n'aura qu'a lire et il saura que c'est moi. Oui,je vais lui écrire une lettre, je dois me dépécher avant que le courrier ne soit arrivé, il vaut mieux qu'il la ressoive aujourd'hui._

_Cher Drago,_

_Je pense qu'il fallait vraiment que tu sache une chose. Ce n'est plus la peine de le cacher, je suis au courant de tout. Je l'ai deviner par un simple regard. Tu n'as plus besoin de me cacher tes sentiments car ils sont partagés. Oui Drago, tu as bien lu, non, tu ne rêve pas. Je t'aime moi aussi, et je trouve stupide de devoir attendre plus longtemps que tu te décide a m'avouer tes sentiments, car nous savons tout les deux que tu ne l'aurais certainement jamais fait. Tu es bien trop fier et timide pour sa, mais ne t'en fait pas, maintenant que j'ai deviné la vrai nature de tes sentiments pour moi, tu n'as plus a te cacher, je te propose de venir me parler de vive voix, ça sera bien plus simple. Et tu n'auras plus besoin de coucher avec d'autres filles, pour essayer de m'oublier, ce n'est plus la peine de m'oublier je suis toute a toi. J'attends juste que tu viennes m'avouer ton amour. Je ne signe pas, cela pourrais te porter préjudice mais je pense que tu sais qui est l'auteur de cette lettre._

_Ça n'est pas mal, non ? en tout cas, moi sa me vas, c'est se que je vais lui envoyer. »_

Hermione recopia la lettre sur une feuille de parchemin et l'apporta a la volière. Elle confia sa lettre a une petite chouette aussi noir qu'un corbeau. Cette comparaison la fit sourire, elle agissait elle même comme un corbeau, en envoyant une lettre anonyme, cet oiseau ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Elle redescendit le cœur léger, prête a aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Dans le hall, elle croisa Drago, avec sa lettre dans les mains. Elle ne savait pas s'il l'avait déjà lu mais elle lui fit tout de même un sourire, au cas ou. Apparemment, il n'avait pas encore lu la lettre car il passa devant elle sans lui accordé plus d'importance que d'habitude. Cependant la jeune fille ne perdit pas sa bonne humeur, car elle était persuadé qu'il accourrait dès qu'il aurait lu la lettre.

Mais ses espoirs furent vains, Drago n'étais pas venu lui parler, ni le jour où il avait reçu la lettre, ni pendant les deux jours qui on suivit. Hermione commençait a perdre patience, et elle se demandait si Drago avait bien eu son message. Elle imaginait toute sorte de raison pour lesquels il n'aurait pas répondu, mais aucune ne semblait la convaincre vraiment. Elle se décida donc a lui envoyer un autre courrier, espérant qu'il y réponde.

Drago était assis a l'ombre d'un grand arbre, devant le lac. Il lisait un épais livre, traitant des potions magiques. Il était complètement perdu dans sa lecture, lorsque la chouette noire vint se poser devant lui, en poussant un hululement aiguë. Lorsque le jeune posa ses yeux sur l'animal, son visage se crispa. Encore une lettre de cette folle, pensa-t-il. Le serpentard n'avait pas la moindre intention de lire de nouveau une lettre anonyme, mais la chouette refusait de partir sans avoir accomplie sa tâche. Il prit donc l'enveloppe accroché a la patte de l'animal et lui fit peur pour qu'elle s'envole. Puis il regarda autour de lui, pour vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours et ouvrir l'enveloppe. La lettre était écrite sur le même parchemin que la dernière fois, et elle était recouverte de la même écriture fine que précédemment.

_« Cher Drago,_

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu a ma précédente lettre… Peut-être y a-t-il eu un problème ? Je ne sais pas. Je suis très déçue mais je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que tu as sûrement une bonne raison. Si tu as eu peur que ma dernière lettre ne soit qu'une mauvaise blague, ne t'en fait pas ça n'en était pas une. Je sais véritablement la vérité. J'ai mis du temps a comprendre mais c'était tellement évident ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que toi, tu sois amoureux de moi ! Mais on ne connaît jamais assez une personne, pas vrai ? Enfin bref, je suis très flatté de ton amour, et je ne serais pas contre un rapprochement entre nous… _

_En espérant obtenir une réponse… »_

Drago n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Peut importe qui pouvait être cette fille, elle était gravement malade. Drago Malfoy pouvait être tout sauf amoureux ! Il devait prévenir Dumbledore que l'une de ses élèves était atteinte de folie, ou d'une autre maladie de se genre. Il replia le morceau de parchemin et le fourra au fond de sa poche sans plus de cérémonie, il froissa l'enveloppe et la fit brûler a l'aide d'un sort. Il referma son livre et se leva. Il était assis sous cet arbre depuis si longtemps que ses muscles étaient tout engourdis. Il s'étira longuement avant de ramasser ses affaires et de retourner vers le châteaux. De la volière, Hermione n'avait pas rater une miette de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle était sur que cette fois-ci son plan avait fonctionner. Elle avait vu un sourire sur le visage de Drago lorsqu'il avait fini de lire sa lettre, preuve qu'il était heureux de recevoir du courrier de la part d'Hermione, et preuve qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Parfois, nos yeux nous joues des tours …


	5. La tour d'astronomie

**Après une longue attente j'ai fini d'écrire le chapitre 5 donc je peux enfin le publier ! Excusez-moi pour le retard, j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire et je n'ai pas internet a l'internat donc le week end est un peu court... enfin se chapitre j'espere qu'il va vous plaire même si je l'ai écrit un peu rapidement ... Pour l'instant je peux pas faire mieux dsl ! biz et bonne lecture !**

**Non, je ne suis pas folle !**

**Chapitre 5 : La tour d'astronomie ou troisième symptôme**

Drago était nonchalamment assis dans un fauteuil de la salle commune des Serpentards. Du fond de la pièce, il regardait un groupe de filles de cinquième année, agenouillées devant la cheminée, tenant fermement dans sa main une feuille de parchemin. « Rendez-vous a 17h30 dans la tour d'astronomie » lu-t-il pour la dixième fois de la journée. Il était 17h20, et Drago ne savait toujours pas s'il devait se rendre au rendez-vous ou non. Il était curieux de rencontrer son admiratrice secrète mais il ne voulait pas risquer de tomber sur une personne dangereuse. Il croisa le regard de l'une des filles de cinquième année. La jeune fille se leva sans quitter Drago des yeux, elle fit un geste en direction de la porte avant de disparaître derrière. Le serpentard lu une dernière fois la lettre anonyme et regarda la porte d'où venait de disparaître la jeune fille. Et si c'était elle, son corbeau ? Et si cette fille était amoureuse de lui ? Cette pensé le fit sourire. Elle ne paraissait pas si dangereuse, il ne risquait rien a s'amuser un peu avec elle, juste pour se soir. Il se leva brusquement de son fauteuil et quitta la salle à son tour. Il devait se changer les idées à tout prix, il ne supportait plus de penser à cette fille sans arrêt. Et il voyait en cette serpentard un parfait moyen de se détendre. IL la retrouva rapidement dans le hall. Elle montait les escaliers de marbre avec beaucoup moins de grâce que précédemment, mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Drago, elle se redressa et monta les marches telle une princesse. Drago la suivit, ils se baladèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, puis la serpentard entra dans une salle de classe. En la voyant faire, Drago se stoppa net. Il était devant la classe d'astronomie … La fille de cinquième année venait d'entré dans cette classe… Il réfléchi un instant, hésitant a entré dans la classe ou faire demi-tour et oublié toute cette histoire. Mais finalement le désir l'emporta sur la raison et il poussa la porte de la classe et entra lentement a l'intérieur. Il remarqua tout de suite la jeune fille assise sur le bureau d'une façon explicite. Drago observa un instant les environs, s'attardant sur le fond de la classe où il cru distingué une forme étrange, comme si une personne était assise sur la dernière chaise. Il cligna des yeux et regarda a nouveau à cet endroit mais il n'y avait plus rien. Il s'avança donc avec grâce jusqu'à la jeune fille et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils échangèrent un violant baiser, puis Drago se recula un peu.

Hermione se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Elle fit un sourire à son reflet et rajusta un peu sa jupe. Elle se trouvait magnifique ainsi. Avec son top rouge au décolleté plongeant et sa jupe en jeans au dessus du genou. Elle avait essayé de maîtriser ses cheveux mais cela n'avait pas été très concluant, elle était juste un peu mieux coiffée qu'a l'habitude. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée mais elle ne ressemblait tout de même pas à une gravure de mode. La Hermione qu'on connaissait n'avait pas disparue, elle s'était juste un peu arranger et la jeune fille se trouvait extrêmement belle comme ça. Elle regarda sa montre, 17h10… Il était temps pour la gryffondor de se rendre à son rendez-vous. Elle avait le pressentiment que cette fois, Drago viendrait et qu'ils pourraient discuter et mettre enfin les choses au clair. Elle ne mit que deux minutes à arrivé dans la classe d'astronomie, là, elle se plaça au fond de la salle et attendit patiemment 17h30.

Lorsque cette heure arriva, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit, Hermione se redressa brusquement et regarda la personne entrer. Elle fut déçu de voir une jeune fille s'installé sur le bureau et regardé la porte avec intensité. Elle aurait voulut partir mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger sans se faire remarquer. La porte s'ouvrit a nouveau et cette fois se fut Drago qui entra. Hermione fit un geste pour se lever, mais elle compris rapidement qu'il n'était pas là pour elle. Il avait directement foncé vers la jeune fille sur le bureau, en accordant un petit coup d'œil en direction de Hermione lorsque celle-ci avait bougé pour se cacher. La scène qui suivit aurait pu tuer Hermione si elle n'avait pas eu le bon sens de fermer les yeux avant d'en voir trop. Elle ne pouvait que se fier aux gémissements qu'elle entendait et les bruits de leurs deux corps s'entrechoquant en un rythme soutenu. Plus les sons devenaient forts, plus Hermione s'enfonçait sur sa chaise, au point qu'elle allait presque tomber par terre. Lorsque le silence revint, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, et vit que Drago était déjà a moitié rhabillé. Il sorti de la pièce sans le moindre regard pour la serpentard, alors que celle-ci remettait ses vêtements avec un sourire scotché aux lèvres. Hermione sentit une profonde colère la prendre en voyant l'air niais de la brune. Elle se plaça devant la porte de la classe et lui bloqua le passage lorsqu'elle essaya de sortir.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Granger ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse

Tu sais que se que tu viens de faire avec Drago est interdit ?

Et alors ? T'es jalouse ?

Je n'ai pas à être jalouse, je pourrais coucher avec lui n'importe quand si je le voulais !

T'es vraiment folle !

Tu n'es qu'un objet pour lui …

Il se fiche complètement de toi, sale sang-de-bourbe !

Le poing droit d'Hermione vint s'écraser avec force sur le nez de la serpentard. La jeune fille poussa un cri de douleur et chancela. Hermione lui mit un nouveau coup de poing, puis un autre et encore un autre, jusqu'à ce que la serpentard ne tombe sur le sol, le nez ensanglanté. Lorsque la colère de la gryffondor fut passé, elle sortie de la pièce avec légèreté et regagna sa chambre.

« Cher journal,

Drago est venu a mon rendez-vous, mais pas pour moi … Je ne comprends pas tellement ce qu'il c'est passé, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il était là avec une autre fille. Il a peut être voulu me faire passer un message… C'est le plus probable. Un message que j'aurais aimé ne pas recevoir. Une sorte de « Il ne peut rien y avoir entre nous, je suis un serpentard, je n'ai pas de cœur, ou bien je ne sais pas m'en servir… » « Tu es une sang-de-bourbe, je suis un sang-pur, que vont dire les autres ? » Je ne vois pas autre chose… Il n'aurait pas du venir avec cette fille, il aurait du me le dire directement. Je ne peux quand même pas lui en vouloir, il n'a pas d'autres solutions pour se faire comprendre mais je ne perds pas espoir. Un jour il devra bien avouer ses sentiments pour moi … »

Elle referma son journal sans plus de cérémonie. On dit que l'amour rend aveugle, mais la folie aussi ...


	6. Premier contact

**Non, je ne suis pas folle !**

**Chapitre 6 : Premier contact **

Dumbledore faisait les cents pas dans son bureau, sa nervosité était à son comble. Il posa les yeux sur Eliane, une jeune serpentard de cinquième année, qu'on avait retrouvé le matin même, allongé sur le sol de la classe d'astronomie, avec des traces de coup et du sang séché un peu partout sur le visage. La jeune fille paraissait vraiment troublée, et elle pleurait silencieusement depuis le début de leur entrevue.

Dumbledore s'était toujours considéré comme un bon directeur, il avait su faire face à de nombreux problèmes mais ses élèves n'avaient jamais eu d'ennui particulier, surtout pas Hermione Granger …

Il savait qu'il devait se méfier des Serpentards mais le directeur devait bien avouer que la jeune fille assise devant lui ne pouvait pas mentir vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil, retira ses lunettes et posa sa tête entre ses mains.

Eliane, dit-il d'une voix lasse, j'aimerais être sur d'avoir bien compris… Tu dis que Hermione Granger t'a agressé la nuit dernière.

Oui, monsieur.

Mais que faisiez-vous toutes les deux dans la classe d'astronomie, en plein milieu de la nuit ?

Je… j'avais rendez-vous avec quelqu'un et Granger c'est retrouver ici je ne sais comment quand cette personne est partie.

Etait-ce un ami d'Hermione ?

Non !

Alors comment ce fait-il qu'elle se soit trouvé là ?

Je ne sais pas, monsieur.

Lui as-tu dit quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer ce geste ?

Je … je n'ai rien dit, monsieur.

Dumbledore la regarda si intensément que cela rendit Eliane mal a l'aise. Elle bougea un peu sur sa chaise et détourna le regard.

_« Cher journal,_

_J'ai été convoquée chez le directeur se matin, cette idiote de serpentard a été se plaindre. Elle a oublié de préciser qu'elle couchait avec Drago avant mon « agression » et qu'elle m'avait insulté, deux choses interdites à Poudlard. Ça n'a pas effacé ma faute mais au moins quand j'ai dit ça à Dumbledore il a semblé comprendre un peu plus mon geste. Et il a donné deux heures de retenu à Eliane, une à Drago et trois à moi. Ma première heure de retenu depuis le début de ma vie, j'ai un peu du mal à imaginer… Je vais la passer avec MC Gonagall, Drago et Eliane seront là aussi. Pour en revenir à Drago, je ne le comprends plus vraiment. Il a du se passer quelque chose pour qu'il vienne au rendez-vous avec une autre … J'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute, que j'ai fait quelque chose qui aurait pu le blesser… Je dois trouver ce que c'est et tout faire pour me faire pardonner. Il ne doit pas m'en vouloir… C'est peut être parce que j'ai agresser cette élève, et que de cette manière je lui ai fait comprendre que je connaissait son secret, que je l'ai percé a jour… Drago Malfoy n'apprécie pas qu'on arrive à passer au travers de sa carapace… » _

En refermant son journal, Hermione releva la tête et tomba sur son reflet dans un miroir en face d'elle. La jeune fille tressaillit en voyant ses yeux, habituellement si beau et brillant. Aujourd'hui elle ne voyait plus que des cernes autour des ses yeux éteint, signe de ses nombreuse nuit de veille, à pensé à Drago et aux raisons pour lesquelles il la repoussait, il refusait ses rendez-vous. Elle ne pouvait pas admettre que peut être il ne l'aimait tout simplement pas… Elle était sur qu'il l'aimait mais qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre par peur ou pour toute autre raison, seulement elle était décidé a lui faire tout avouer peut importe le nombre de personne qu'elle devait enlevé de sa route pour se faire. Hermione Granger était prête a tout…

Le samedi arriva très vite pour Drago, Eliane et Hermione. A 11h00 précise, ils se retrouvèrent tout les trois devant la porte du bureau de MC Gonagall, qui les fit entrer sans un regard, sans un mot. Elle avait l'air très énervée ou bien déçu, Drago n'aurait pas su le dire. Les trois élèves s'installèrent chacun à un coin de la classe et commencèrent la rédaction que le professeur leur avait donnée. La première heure de retenu fut particulièrement tendue. MC Gonagall était assise à son bureau et corrigeait des copies, de temps en temps, elle se levait et se plaçait derrière l'un des deux serpentards et regardait leur avancement. Mais en aucun cas elle ne s'approchait d'Hermione.

La gryffondor eut terminé sa rédaction une demi heure avant la fin officiel de sa retenu. MC Gonagall l'invita donc à s'asseoir devant elle. Elle regardait son élève d'une façon inhabituellement hautaine.

Vous me décevez beaucoup, Hermione

Je suis désolé, madame

Je sais que cette élève vous a certainement blessé, mais de là à la frapper, je ne m'attendais pas à cela de vous.

Je m'excuse, professeur

Mais ça ne sert a RIEN, Hermione !

Je sais …

Bien, partez maintenant s'il vous plait.

D'accord…

Hermione ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, elle quitta la salle sans demander son reste. Comme elle ne voulait pas retrouver Ron et Harry pour les entendre lui faire la morale, la jeune fille se dirigea vers le parc. L'air frais lui emplis les poumons avec violence, si bien qu'elle eut l'impression de respirer pour la première fois. Tout de suite une masse difforme, adossée à un arbre, attira son attention. En s'approchant, elle reconnu un élève mais elle était toujours trop loin pour distinguer son visage. Elle continua de s'avancer jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelque pas de lui. Lorsqu'elle distingua parfaitement les traits de son visage, le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement et elle se figea sur place. L'élève mit quelques minutes avant de remarquer sa présence.

Il y a un problème, Granger ? demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante

Non,… Drago…

Comment tu m'as appelé ? s'énerva le jeune homme en se relevant.

Par ton prénom, idiot !

Ne me manque pas de respect, sale sang-de-bourbe !

Pas la peine d'user ta salive, Drago, je sais absolument tout. Et puis, il n'y à que nous ici, ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Tu sais de quoi je veux parler, j'en suis sûre.

Non, vraiment, je ne vois pas là.

Je t'aime moi aussi Drago. Il m'a fallu du temps pour m'en rendre compte mais tes sentiments sont absolument partagés, tu n'as plus à les cacher.

Quoi ? Mais t'es complètement folle !

Tu ne comprends pas ce que je viens de te dire ? Tu n'as plus besoin de te cacher, je sais tout.

T'as vraiment un problème.

C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas que les autres le sachent ? Il y à vraiment quelque chose qui ne vas pas chez moi ? Oh, Drago dit moi où est le problème, je ferais tout pour le régler, tu n'auras plus à avoir honte de moi !

Sa voix fut brisée par des sanglots et elle s'écroula aux pieds de Malfoy. Le jeune homme ne savait pas tellement comment réagir à cela. Il la regarda sangloter pendant quelques minutes puis il regagna le château sans se retourner.


	7. Le coeur a ses raison que la raison

**Non, je ne suis pas folle**

**Chapitre 7 : Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas…**

_« Cher journal,_

_Je ne comprends plus ; j'ai beau me remémorer les derniers jours, relire chacune de tes pages, je ne comprends vraiment pas. Que s'est-il passé ? Il y a quelques jours j'étais persuadée que Draco Malfoy était amoureux de moi et aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus sûre de rien. A-t-il eu peur ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus… Il c'est passé quelque chose, mais quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Une chose si grave qui mérite la honte et l'ignorance du seul homme qui m'a un jour aimé ! Je ne peux plus me réveiller le matin en sachant qu'il aura si honte de moi qu'il préférera faire comme si je n'existais pas. Depuis plus d'une semaine il m'ignore, j'ai l'impression d'avoir disparue de la surface de la Terre, et pourtant je n'ai disparue que dans ses yeux. Je ne le supporte pas, je ne veux pas vivre comme ça pour toujours. Mon désespoir est devenu tellement grand que je le supplie chaque jour de me pardonner, mais rien n'y fait, il ne veut pas. Je lui ai envoyé des dizaines de lettres, je l'aborde chaque fois qu'il est seul, mais il ne répond jamais et me repousse à chaque fois. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me faire ça ? Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre comme ça… Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre tout simplement… »_

Hermione avait tellement mal… L'ignorance de Drago, son refus de lui parler, ses regards de dégoûts et cet air mal à l'aise lorsque ses amis parlent d'elle, la jeune fille ne pouvait le supporter. Et surtout elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui faisait vivre tout ça, elle savait bien que c'était a cause d'elle mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle cherchait chaque jour de nouvelles raisons, mais rien, elle ne trouvait jamais rien.

A présent elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'allait pas vivre indéfiniment avec toute cette honte, cette haine autour d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution au plus vite. Mais au milieu de la grande salle, le bruit alentour l'empêchait de se concentrer. Alors elle se leva et sortie dans le parc. Au bord du lac il y avait un grand arbre auquel elle aimait s'adosser pour réfléchir, a cet endroit, dans un silence quasi complet, tout lui semblait plus abordable. Elle se posa au pied de l'arbre et attendit qu'une idée lui vienne.

Elle regardait l'étendu d'eau qui brillait sous le soleil. Un vent frais soulevait ses cheveux et troublait la surface lisse de l'eau. Le seul bruit qui venait troublé le silence parfait de ce matin d'automne était le son des feuilles remuées par la brise. Hermione pensa qu'il n'existait pas de plus beau paysage que celui-ci, en tout cas elle n'en avait jamais vu. Elle respira l'air pur de la nature. Soudain, le vent cessa, l'eau semblait être un miroir sombre et le silence était presque total, Hermione venait de trouver la solution pour mettre fin à ses malheurs.

« Hermione Granger n'est pas là ? » demanda Mc Gonagall. Non, elle n'était pas là et c'est bien que qui inquiétait Harry et Ron. Ils n'avaient pas revus leur meilleure amie depuis le petit déjeuner, elle avait ratée toute la matinée de cours, et elle était véritablement introuvable.

Après le cours de métamorphose, les deux amis cherchèrent encore Hermione dans tous les coins du château mais ce fut vint. Alors ils se rendirent à leur entraînement de quidditch.

Lorsque les deux garçons quittèrent le terrain, il était tard et la nuit commençait doucement à tomber. Le soleil était très bas dans le ciel, il semblait touché l'étendu d'eau sombre. Harry regardait le couché de soleil et une chose attira son attention. Sur le bord du lac, une masse brillait dans les rayons du soleil. Il tira le bras de Ron et lui montra du doigt sa découverte. Ron le regarda s'avancer avec inquiétude.

Mon dieu, Ron !

Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Ron s'approcha de Harry et il sentit son cœur manquer un battement quand il observa la masse avec plus de précision.

Ce qu'ils avaient pris pour un animal blessé était en réalité un corps.

Le survivant se releva d'un bond et après avoir échangé un regard avec Ron, il se rendit en courant vers le château, dans l'espoir de trouver l'infirmière. Il était entré dans l'infirmerie avec un vacarme affreux et Mme Pomfresh s'avançait vers lui, prête à lui adresser des remontrances.

Mr Potter ! Commença-t-elle

Il y a un corps, madame !

De quoi parlez-vous ?

Là-bas, au bord du lac ! Je viens de la retrouver, venez ! Vite !

Et il reparti à la même vitesse, dans le sens inverse, l'infirmière sur ses talons. Ils arrivèrent devant le corps inerte et trempé.

L'infirmière pris son pouls, mais elle ne sentait rien.

Hermione Granger était morte …

* * *

Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier de ma fic... Beaucoup d'entre vous doivent être déçu, trouver que cette fin est "nulle" et a vrai dire je suis d'accord avec vous ! J'ai l'habitude de faire mourire mes personnages principaux, et je sais que ça ne plait pas trop. Malheureusement cette fois il est inutile de me supplier de faire revivre Hermion, et vous comprendrez pourquoi dans le prochain chapitre. Hermione doit mourire, c'est la fin la plus logique ! A bientôt !


	8. Erotomanie

**Non, je ne suis pas folle !**

**Chapitre 8 : Erotomanie**

M. et Mme Granger, Je vous ai convoqué à propose de votre fille.

Vous avez découvert quelque chose ? S'enquit Mme Granger.

En effet… Nous avons retrouvé son journal intime, près de l'endroit où son corps a été retrouvé et je l'ai lu …

Et ?

J'ai trouvé que dans les écrits de votre fille il y avait un certain … malaise…

Un malaise ?

Oui, répondit Dumbledore, votre fille écrivait des choses … je ne saurais comment vous expliquer exactement mais j'ai vu clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle.

Ma fille ? Vous êtes sur ? S'étonna M. Granger.

Oui, monsieur, j'en suis absolument certain. J'ai donc montré ce journal à un guérisseur de Ste Mangouste et il a malheureusement confirmé mes soupçons.

A savoir ?

Votre fille souffrait de ce qu'on appelle chez les moldus, l'érotomanie.

Erotomanie ? répéta Mme Granger

Oui, il s'agit d'une maladie mentale extrêmement rare. Elle touche généralement les femmes. Le malade est persuadé qu'une personne d'un niveau social plus élevé que lui est amoureux de lui. Dans le cas d'Hermione, sa victime était Drago Malfoy. La plupart du temps, cette maladie se termine par la mort de l'un ou l'autre. Ici, Hermione, comme la plus grande partie des malades, a préféré mettre fin a ses jours, à cause d'un sentiment de culpabilité.

Vous dites que ma fille était folle ?

Non pas exactement, madame. Cette maladie n'a rien à voir avec la folie.

Je … je ne comprends pas, Monsieur… Comment a-t-elle « attrapée » cette maladie ? demanda M. Granger

Hélas, c'est un mystère. Personne n'a jamais su l'expliquer. Je suis vraiment désolés…

Vous n'y êtes pour rien je suppose.

Est-ce que notre fille a fait du mal a ce jeune homme, Drago Malfoy ?

Pas physiquement, mais d'un point de vue psychologique il se peut qu'il y ait quelques séquelles. Apparemment, quelques jours avant son … son … son suicide, votre fille aurait « harcelée » Malfoy, et elle a aussi agressé une camarade de Drago.

Est-ce que nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour eux ?

Je n'ai pas encore parlé à Drago, mais vous ne devez pas vous sentir coupable, vous n'y êtes pour rien.

J'avoue que j'ai du mal à y croire… Elle semblait tellement normale…

C'est souvent le cas dans ce genre de maladie. N'importe qui peut être touché.

La mère d'Hermione laissa échapper un sanglot. Son mari la prit par les épaules et tenta de la rassurer. Ce n'est pas notre faute, nous ne pouvions rien faire…Mais rien ne sembla la calmer. Alors le professeur Dumbledore leurs permis de sortir, accompagné de l'infirmière scolaire. Le vieux directeur se laissa glisser sur son fauteuil et poussa un long soupir. Comment avait-il pu ne rien voir auparavant ? Etait-il aussi aveugle ? Il ne se le pardonnerait certainement jamais. Cette pauvre jeune fille aurait pu s'en sortir si seulement il avait remarqué qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

Perdu dans ses pensés, il fut ramené à la réalité par un coup porté à sa porte. Il invita le visiteur à entré d'une voix lasse.

« _Cher journal,_

_Hermione Granger est morte hier… Je crois que c'est de ma faute. Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce que m'a raconté Dumbledore j'étais tellement perdu que je n'ai pas saisit ses dernières paroles._

Ah! je vous attendais, asseyez-vous je vous en pris.

Que se passe-t-il, professeur ?

Vous connaissez certainement Hermione Granger ?

_Bien sur que je la connais ! J'aurais aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais oui, je la connais… je la connaissais…_

Vous êtes au courant, certainement, qu'elle est décédée hier ?

Oui, monsieur.

Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi ?

Non …

_Ce n'est pas faute de m'être posé la question pourtant…_

Il semblerait qu'elle se soit suicidée …

J'en suis désolé, professeur. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne…

C'est très simple ….

…

Elle s'est donnée la mort car elle souffrait d'une grave maladie.

_Hermione Granger est morte hier, elle s'est suicidée car elle pensait que je la haïssais. C'était vrai, je ne l'ai jamais aimé et je ne l'aimerais certainement jamais mais je n'ai jamais voulu sa mort. Hermione Granger était malade, elle souffrait d'érotomanie, une grave maladie mentale. Hermione était persuadé que je cachais mon amour pour elle, ce qui, bien entendu, était faux. Elle s'est tuée car je ne l'aimais pas et qu'elle s'en sentait coupable. Je m'étais promis de ne jamais suivre les traces de mon père, de ne jamais devenir un assassin, mais je n'ai pas tenu cette promesse, Hermione Granger est morte à cause de moi…»_

Draco Malfoy referma son journal intime et caressa la couverture de cuir noir en pensant à Hermione. Chaque fois qu'il revoyait ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux marrons, son cœur se serrait et il était pris d'un affreux remord. Parce qu'il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'elle, il l'avait tué ! Comment pourrait-il se regarder en face maintenant que le poids d'un corps reposait sur ses épaules ?

Ce soir-là, Draco Malfoy prit la plus grande décision de sa vie, celle de ne plus jamais causé la mort, celle d'aider ceux qui, comme Hermione, étaient profondément malade, ceux qui avaient besoin d'aide.

Ainsi, dans dix ans, Draco Malfoy deviendrait l'un des psychiatres les plus brillant de sainte mangouste.

Un évènement tel que la mort peut changer à jamais la vie d'un homme.


End file.
